Flexible displays including organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) may provide a variety of applications and form factors. A flexible display may include a hermetic seal that is maintained for the life of the display. A flexible display may exhibit a variety of material properties including a minimum bend radius that defines how tightly the flexible display can bend without compromising the flexible display or the hermetic seal.